Many documents are developed by a collaborative process in which a document is created, reviewed, commented upon, and revised. The process may be iterative, passing through several repetitions of the review/comment/revise cycle before the document is considered complete. Several individuals may review and comment upon the document before the document is revised responsive to the aggregate comments from all reviewers. Improved systems for document management during this process are desirable.